RX-93 ν Gundam
The RX-93 ν Gundam (Nu Gundam) is a Mobile Suit piloted by the main character, Amuro Ray, in the animated movie, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. History The ν Gundam was Amuro Ray's personal Mobile Suit during the 2nd Neo Zeon war against his archrival Char Aznable. Although it was only partially finished at the time of its deployment, it proved to be a formidable Gundam. Incorporating Psyco Frame (サイコフレーム) technologies secretly provided to Anaheim Electronics by Char Aznable of Neo Zeon, the ν Gundam was able to use Psycommu (サイコミュ) weapons, fin funnels, and channel the emotions and newtype energies of a suitable newtype pilot. Despite its name, the fin funnels equipped on ν Gundam are actually bits since they have built-in generators instead of Energy-capacitors (E-cap) like most funnels. While this made them much more expensive to construct, and allowed less modules for equipping than the standard, this had an enormous benefit by giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels could. The actual beam of the fin funnels was also larger and stronger than usual since each had its own generator. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as Fin Funnel barrier, providing a defense against both beam and solid projectiles. Although these unique funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel which made them easier targets to shoot down if used too brashly. When combined with legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray's immense skill and experience, this powerful state of the art Mobile Suit was able to almost single handedly keep the Neo-Zeon's elite forces at bay, and its unique Psycommu system known as the psyco-frame was put to the test by Amuro for this harrowing battle. Amuro used the ν Gundam in his final battle against Char Aznable where he defeated his enemy’s mobile suit MSN-04 Sazabi. After that he used his Gundam to stop the asteroid base Axis from falling on Earth. The psyco-frame system, incorporated in the mobile suit, caused a powerful phenomenon as a result of the wish of all people and drove Axis away from Earth. Both Amuro and Char vanished with the Gundam. Trivia The word Nu is a Greek letter (ν) and resembles the English letter v and the design was by Yutaka Izubuchi. The ν Gundam is one of the most prolific and well known Gundam design in the metaverse's history. In fact, even now after more than a decade after the film's debut, the ν Gundam is often seen as a representative mecha for Gundam in general, being Amuro's ultimate MS. Variations *FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type *RX-93-2 (RX-93-ν-2) Hi-ν Gundam *RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam Gallery File:Rx-93nofin.gif|Standard RX-93 ν Gundam File:Rx-93evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) File:Nu-gundam-art.jpg|Gundam Artbook Version File:Nugundam-dynasty2.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam as it appears in Dynasty Warriors Gundam: 2 References :Gundam Ace Magazine External links *Nu Gundam on MAHQ *Nu Gundam on Wikipedia *Nu Gundam on GundamOfficial